


Harry.exe has crashed.

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: my harry potter crackfics & unfinished tales [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: my harry potter crackfics & unfinished tales [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149425
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Harry.exe has crashed.

Harry Potter was not expecting this.

No, he certainly was not.

He was expecting SOMETHING to happen. Just not....

Not this.

Now, there were many things Harry didn't expect to happen in his life. Many that he couldn't even conceive of.

But this?

This was certainly in his top.... well, if he had a list that meant he conceived of it as being possible and this just was something that when it appeared before him, materialized and brought together by some wild twist of magic and fate his brain simply refused to compute.

Harry.exe has crashed.

Pending reboot.

Now, what could cause such a supremely bizarre and complete shut down of Harry's higher brain functions?

To put it simply...

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter... And his mother. All four of them, on a desk not three feet from him.

Now, you may ask yourself how did Harry end up in a situation like this?

Did he somehow stumble upon a diary - probably belonging to Sirius if one were honest - that had pulled him into it?

Has he inadvertently stumbled across a pensieve he really shouldn't be poking around in?

Discover a lost and forgotten magical portrait in the depths of Grimmauld Place which, again, was most likely commissioned by Sirius because such a thing was expected of the man by anyone that had known him in life?

No.

No.

No, what caused such a dear-caught-in-the-headlights state in Harry was this.

He had chased down a criminal, as you do when you're an auror.

This particular criminal had a particular item that was of particular personal interest to the Minister of Magic, his best friend. Hermione Granger-Weasley. For this particular item of interest was rare. Even when there were more than one of these items in all the world, it alone among them was the rarest of all. It was a prototype. An experiment. A proof of concept to show that the idea of a time turner could, in fact, work.

Harry had, accidentally, activated it while in his office at the ministry when attempting to put it away until his meeting with Minister Granger-Weasley later that day.

Thankfully, this particular item was only a prototype so before he could regain the ability to speak and process what, exactly, he was seeing, he was snapped back to his own rightful time five minutes after he had arrived.

But not before he was now scarred for life from the sight of Sirius Black's naked ass burned into his retinas right along with his father moaning like a Knockturn Alley whore and his mother's voice shouting, "For Merlin's sake, Moony, I know you can fuck harder than that!"


End file.
